Caramel Chaos
by x.danielle.x1013
Summary: Who knew that a small coffee shop, a childish, annoying blonde, a four letter name, and two similar flavored coffees could cause so much chaos? Stopping by a small coffee shop to order a Salted Caramel Mocha, Ally Dawson struggles to understand the meaning behind a certain blonde cashier's childish, annoying, yet flirty actions.../ A&A One-shot. Auslly. Rated T (REWRITING)


**Hey you guys! So here is a one-shot that I thought of a while ago, but I really wanted to finish Protecting Her before posting or writing anything else. It is kinda of short, but it's cute. Lol! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **A &A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

Stepping into the tiny, coffee shop, Ally Dawson's nose was filled with the aroma of coffee, cakes, and tea. Blenders and the light, music from the speakers drowned out the noise of the New York City traffic and the individual conversations from pedestrians passing by.

Ally let her eyes wonder, taking in the details of the shop and the customers. The fall season décor stood out from the crisp red painted walls as the fall colors of orange, brown, and red mixed together perfectly, and didn't clash with the contrast of darks, and lights. The black, marbled counters held displays of previously made snacks, pictures of coffee, and tea bags with the brand, kind, and the decorations for the season.

Most of the customers sat at a table, booth, or one of the four black sofas with a laptop, books of their studies, another person, or just themselves as they enjoyed their coffee while knee-deep in their thoughts. Many told Ally that they had been here for hours, due to the many coffee cups on their table, and their papers that were scattered across it.

The sound of her heels clicked on the faux, hardwood floor beneath her as Ally made her way to the counter to place an order. Ally stared up a the black, chalked board menu that hung from above the counter as she read over the yummy, snacks and drinks that were written in a variety of colored chalk across the board in neat calligraphy. The vibrant colors reflected off the white, lights that boarded the perimeter of the menu, causing it to give a little light in the dark, themed coffee shop.

"Come on now, I don't have all day."

A deep, male voice pulled Ally from her decision making. Looking down from the menu, Ally was meet with a lean, blonde, male that towered over her petite figure. He looked young, and she may or may not have seen his face around the campus of her current college. Ally's eyes snapped down to his name tag that read 'Austin' before moving back up to his face. His face held a smirk showing off his sharp, jaw bone, and a well-defined cupid's bow. She expected to be met with a glare, but his golden, hazel eyes held amusement, showing that he meant no harm from his previous comment, though Ally didn't care much.

"If I do recall, the customer is always supposed to receive common courtesy from the employees. So I will take as long as I please," Ally snapped, her innocent, brown eyes holding a firm glare on the employee.

"Alright, alright. Whatever the princess wants," Austin commented with a slight chuckle, throwing his hands up in surrender. Ally glared once again, before rolling her eyes and looking back up at the menu.

"Um, I'll settle for a Salted Caramel Mocha," Ally finally decided looking down, back at Austin.

"I would suggest The Caramel Macchiato," Austin declared in suggestion, not putting Ally's order into the cash register. Ally just stared in disbelief at the blonde as he stared back at her, mocking a smile of innocence.

"Um, no thanks. I would like the Salted Caramel Mocha," Ally stated once again cautiously, and curiously as she waited for his response. Austin then shook his head stubbornly.

"No, no, no. You do not want to try the Salted Caramel Mocha, the Caramel Macchiato is so much better," Austin threw his hands up in the air, moving them in all different directions dramatically to prove his point of the argument.

Ally just blinked as she stared at the blonde with little to no emotion, all she wanted was her coffee so she could leave, and make it back to the safety of her warm, cozy apartment that didn't consist of annoying, outgoing blondes that acted like two year olds.

"What's the freaking difference," Ally questioned aloud, throwing her hands up. She was honestly fed up with the blonde's attitude, if this is how he acted now, Ally hated to think about how his parents felt raising him. _How did he even get hired?_ She questioned mentally.

Austin gasped dramatically, putting a hand to his chest in mock of disbelief.

"What's the difference? There is a MAJOR difference," Austin stated aloud, putting great emphasis on the word 'major'.

"I can't take an order from someone who doesn't know the difference between the Salted Caramel Mocha, and the Caramel Macchiato," Austin claimed as he looked like he was about to walk away.

"What? No, you are going to place my order," Ally ordered firmly to the tenacious blonde not believing his actions.

"Okay," Austin perked, as he walked back over to cash register.

"What would you like," Austin asked like he was starting over with a new customer. Ally went to say something, but shook her head.

"I want a Salted Caramel Mocha," Ally growled through gritted teeth.

"I would suggest the Caramel Macchia-," Austin was cut off from his suggestion by Ally.

"What the hell? Not this again. I want a Salted Caramel Mocha, and that is final," Ally growled leaning close to him, gripping the collar of his shirt. Austin then dropped the act of innocence, and smirked. Austin leaned as close at the counter between them would let him, and they were nose to nose. Austin's eyes darted to their surroundings before looking at her, his eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips.

"Well princess, if you wanted me all you had to do was ask," Austin whispered huskily with a wink. Ally stared at him wide eyed, her eyes flickering from his eyes to lips, staring at him in mock disgust, though strangely she didn't mind their closeness.

Finally getting a hold of herself, Ally released him, and watched as she calmly brushed out the wrinkles in his shirt, still holding that same smirk.

"Listen blondie, I want my order now," Ally said trying to hide the anger, and nervousness in her voice from being that close to the childish cashier.

"Okay, your charge is $2.69. What is your name," Austin asked the fuming brunette as she dug through her purse for her wallet.

"Ally."

Austin took a sharpie and wrote down the name on the side of the cup.

"Like this," Austin asked, showing the cup to her.

Ally looked to see that it was spelled _'Allie'_. Ally sighed and shook her head, getting that response all the time.

"No, it's-," Ally went to spell it out for him, but he was already scribbling, and re-writing.

"This?" _'Alli"_

"No, it's-," Ally tried again, but he yet again started scribbling and re-writing. "How about this," Austin asked, and showed her once again. It was spelled, _'Ali'_ this time.

"No, now if you will just let me spell it-."

"What about this?" _'Aly'_

"No it's All-," Ally tried to spell it out once again, but was cut off.

"Oooo, I got it!" The energetic blonde shoved the cup in her face that was scribbled all down the side in black sharpie. _'Allly'_

Ally stared at the blonde in complete awe at the blonde actions. It completely amazed her that he acted this way towards a customer, and it also surprised her that none of the other employees or manager had stopped him yet.

"No you doof, it's A-L-L-Y," Ally pronounced each word carefully, and he made a face of mock realization before writing it down.

"Okay, your coffee should be ready for you soon."

Ally nodded, rolling her eyes at the blonde as he acted like nothing happened.

"Idiot," Ally mumbled under her breath. _Gosh, I'm turning into Trish…_ Ally thought as she thought about her best friend, and the short temper she had gained over her previous years.

"Ally," Austin called her name from the counter, and winked at her before turning back to the kitchen. She quickly walked over to the counter, and walked out of the coffee shop as quick as possible to get away from the annoying blonde.

Taking a sip of the coffee, Ally sighed in contentment as the hot, beverage traveled down her throat, sooth the soreness that they bitter, frosty, dry weather caused, but then she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

 _What the hell…_

Ally took another sip, and noticed that it didn't taste like a Salted Caramel Mocha, granted she had never been to the pervious coffee shop to taste it, she did notice a difference. She glanced down at the cup and saw something written in small, messy letters on the lid cap.

'Caramel Macchiato'

 _It's the damn Caramel Macchiato…_

Ally glanced at the overall look of the cup. Wrapped around the midsection of the burgundy colored cup was a coffee cup sleeve that held the correct spelling of her name, and covered most of the scribbles, due to the fact that Austin didn't want to listen to her. At the bottom of the cup, in a small, sloth not covered from the sleeve was small writing.

Focusing her eyes to read the dark writing on the dark color, Ally was finally able to make out what the writing said…

 _Call me princess… ;)_

Ally rolled her eyes, but the smallest smile appeared on her face as she took another sip of the Caramel Macchiato…

 **A &A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

 **So? What did you guys think!? Lol. Sorry it was kinda on the shorter side, but I couldn't really think of anything else.**

 **Anyways, I have a HOLIDAY one-shot coming out this Saturday, on the 5** **th** **. It is based off the Christmas song "Baby It's Cold Outside". It is going to be rated T, and has a little hot ending. Lol.**

 **Happy Holidays….I think it is safe to start saying MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **God Bless You All Guys!**

 **Love.**

 **~Meg~**


End file.
